


Spineless Sin

by bloody_blade0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Knotting, Louis is a special little flower thats one with the nature, M/M, Omega Louis, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry Styles, Rough Sex, Sad Louis, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_blade0/pseuds/bloody_blade0
Summary: They laid in bed, Louis' eyes firmly closed, while Harry was admiring the shadow his lashes casted on his cheeks in the moonlight and thought of how much he must be envied by the gods. There was a creature as pure as the Moon goddess, as fresh as the first spring flower, as firm as the peak of a mountain that resists fierce winds without bending. All his. He'll be damned if he ever allowed anyone to see and violate with their presence the beauty of a soul made at the curve of Saturn's ring.OrLouis' husband sells him to Harry who never planned to have his soulmate delivered on a platter by a slimy rat from the enemy pack





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT MIND THE SPELLING MISTAKES. IT IS 01.24AM AND IM TYPING ON MY PHONE THAT MIGHT'VE DONE ITS AUTOCORRECT THING. LOOK FOR THE STARS

Louis was blindfolded, being guided by a big arm around his waist towards an unknown place, to an unknown man who was not his husband.

He could feel the shift in the air while he was lead away from the sharp December wind that was blowing unusually strongly even for the area their pack lived in. Besides the shift in the temperature he also felt the tug at his insides while passing the border of his own pack. The area they were in right now flipped his wolf 180 degrees. All the different smells and voices and eyes he felt watching him. He felt helpless because he couldn't look back, he couldn't defend himself and that made him feel like a failure of a wolf.

What kind of a pathetic excuse for a wolf allows what he allowed? He was an abomination and there was nothing he could do about it, no matter how much it ate at him.

  
The pressure in his chest grew as he was lead through the gates that made very little noise after one of his companions put a code in to pass, even more so as he heard the door open and then silence. He made a few steps forwards and could feel the smooth marble under the soles of his worn out shoes, then, an agressive pull back as one of the people that accompanied him yanked on the handcuffs. He resisted the urge to cry out at the sudden agressive action and cursed his meek nature that will be unable to let this tiny act of discipline from the ruthless Alpha guard slip. It will bruise, it will bring him embarassment in front of his husband. Pushing the thoughts of his husband aside he stood still, waiting for the unknown Alphas to lead him wherever they were instructed to, he turned off.

  
Everyone in his original tiny pack up in the mountains where everything smelled of earth and pine have been blessed with a unique ability.

Louis had been blessed with two, or at least that's how he looked at it. Being able to turn off was not something his old pack's Seer would consider a valuable trait for sure, but what does she know, she hadn't had a conversation longer than 30 minutes with anyone besides her birds for years.

  
Being able to turn off had proven to be very useful when he was sold to one of the neighbouring Alphas along with five other Omegas to keep their tiny settlement from being burnt to the ground and their residents killed. They were all moved to each of the three packs in the valley when the leaders came together to discuss the fate of the irrelevant little group and decided they had no interest in killing anyone but they did ask for a tiny sacrifice. Which is where Louis and his fellow Omegas came in.

  
None of them spoke a word of their peculiar gifts, as instructed by their genderless Seer minutes before she disappeared into the woods and never came back. She wasn't with them when they were sorted into their new packs, but she often visited Louis in his dreams.

  
Their tiny group of fifty people never had an actual leader with privileges and pack houses Louis saw in the other packs. There was no hierarchy in Louis' pack, the only one who came close to the description of a leader was their Seer but she was often too busy reading tree barks or whatever she did for hours staring at the trees, to actually be involved with the lives of the people. She was always there to give advice, help people control their gifts, teach them the basics of the life of their ancestors but never impose. There was never the need to sort out arguments because people never fought that intensively to need an outsider to deal with it. There was never anyone who stood up and wanted to take the lead. It was all very peaceful. It was all turned upside down when Louis met his new Alpha.

  
A person that claimed to have a right on his body and soul three seconds after meeting him.

  
It took time for him to adjust but as the time passed he learned to live with half of himself given to another person. His husband could have his body but his mind belonged only to himself. He learned after a few unfortunate experiences that he will need his safe space to go to when his surroundings became too threatening. It was always the pine smell and the feeling of his Seer's soft cape under his fingers. It was the smell of crisp, fresh air when he jumped from a high tree, it was the burn in his lungs from when he kept his head under the water at the tiny river up in the mountains for too long, the light touch of the blind ravens he fed at the settlement.

  
It was nothing like the burn on his wrists he felt at the moment, or the distant surroundings that changed in temperature as he was lead through what he assumed was a hallway, through a door that clicked after a few words he didn't pay attention to were exchanged.

  
Everything after that was muffled. His brain was like cotton, his wolf tucked away safely so no one could hurt him. He stood alone, in the new, unknown surroundings, waiting for something that was bound to happen.

  
It could take its time, he wasn't in a hurry.  
A moment, a few had passed when it happened.

  
He heard another click of a door and a presence.  
It snapped. His disconnection snapped.

  
His wolf tore through the cotton walls and ran towards the source of the radiating presence. He couldn't control his wolf, his mind or his body. It was the most defeating experience of his life. The smell of pine, the mountains, as fresh as his childhood home, tore through him, overwhelmed his senses. It was as fresh as the cruelest winter air that often crippled his lungs and left him out of breath. It was refreshing and devastating. He was gasping, breathing for air for the first time, with a razorblade sharp flash in his mind and body that made him drop on his knees like a sack of potatoes.

  
"Alpha" he mouthed, unable to make coherent words come out of his mouth.

  
Why he said the words, he wasn't sure, it was as if it wasn't him saying them, it was his Omega, his wolf's desperate need to be near the smell that made him bow his head, that made him run and howl inside Louis' mind, that made him stand still and listen intently to the next move of the Alpha's body.

  
The person in the room seemed to pass the distance between the two of them in a quarter of a second and stood in front of Louis, rigid, unmoving.

  
Louis wanted to resist the urge to lean into the warmth that radiated from the present Alpha, but his Omega wouldn't settle so he negotiated and bowed his head lightly to put the wolf at ease for a second to just think without the two animals, his, and the other one's purring, all but calling out for Louis' Omega to come closer.

  
The wolf might be ready to do ity but Louis be damned if he'll crawl towards any Alpha.

  
"Omega." a male voice rasped above him making Louis reconsider his previous sentence.

  
A hand came down on his head and undied the cloth that fell on the ground easily.

  
"Open your eyes." the Alpha whispered and Louis squezed them tighter. He couldn't, he didn't want to.

  
He wasn't blessed with the ability to predict the future but he had great deducting abilities and introspection was a thing he practiced regularly, so he knew what was bound to happen when he listened to one order the Alpha gave him because he knew himself. There will be many to come, and Louis wasn't ready to face another Alpha, but this time an Alpha that had such a strong influence on him before even uttering a single word.

  
"Omega, please."

  
Louis' eyes flew open at the phrasing he thought wasn't programed into an Alpha's brain.

  
He was still not looking at the Alpha's face, but his eyes were wide open, staring at the man's crotch, the only thing visible from his kneeling point of view.

  
A hand came down to his temple, a huge hand that enveloped half his face, that could easily give him a concussion if he were to be hit by the owner of that hand. It confused Louis when the owner chose to use it to caress instead of hit, which was a peculiar action the boy wasn't used to from any Alpha.

  
He started to shiver. The skin of the Alpha was warm and rough but the touch was gentle, and lightly touched every inch of his face and nose and chin.

  
It was defeating because it made his skin erupt in goosebumps but it also put him on edge. He was waiting for something to happen. He was waiting blood.

  
The Alpha didn't raise his head up when the large hand came under his chin as Louis went rigid at the possibility.

  
As soon as the Alpha started removing his hand Louis felt a pang of regret but he wasn't regreting his actions for a long time because there was a presence in the shapa of an Alpha right in front of him, on his knees.

  
"Do not shed tears."

  
Louis was unaware he was crying. He hadn't done it since one of his ravens died back in the mountains. He'd forgotten the feeling of sadness and the need for relief.

  
This wasn't sadness, though, he knew sadness. It was shock, overwhelming surrender and lack of power and will to do anything. There was mourning from his Omega that waited for his Alpha's instruction, for his comfort.  
There was nothing to lose, Louis naïvely thought as he chose to look up into the Alpha's eyes that were a few inches away from his. It was a shame for an Alpha to get on his knees and have it unappreciated, Louis thought amd regretted for the Alpha he looked at made him want to dip into the ice cold water just to find relief for the burning sensation that was melting his insides.  
He decided to cry some more.

  
"Shhh.." the Alpha comforted with his hand still on Louis' face, trying to wipe the waterfalls under his eyes, and nose that Louis assumed weren't his most flattering editions.

But he decided not to give it a lot of thought, instead he fell onto the Alpha's chest, silently sobbing, with his hands behind his back reminding him after awhile of the pain and the blood that kept dripping from his wrists.  
The intention of his visit came back to him and he retracted from the Alpha's firm embrace that caged him in the iron grip with the nose of the Alpha stuck into his neck.

  
"Forgive me", Louis tried to speak calmly,"I've made quite a mess of your shirt and your floor. It was no intention of getting any of my bodily fluids onto your property."

  
The Alpha winced and his eyes widened when he recognized the smell of blood.

  
"What.." he whispered as he broke the cuffs that binded Louis' hands with his claws that he could apparently make appear at will, partially.

  
"What has happened Omega?" The Alpha spoke with an unfamiliar emotion.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"Why are you hurt?" the Alpha asked while trying to do something with Louis' wounds that just wouldn't close as quickly as an Alpha's do.

  
"I was ill behaved and my husband decided it would be better if I was brought to you binded."

  
That was better than saying he threw a jar of pulverized silver at his husband when the Alpha tried getting near and that that was why his husband's friends that were ordered to bring him to this Alpha's house though it would be better if he were binded.

  
The Alpha im front of him let out a silent growl and brought Louis wrists to his mouth and started to lick the wounds. It was a weird feeling, usually Omega mothers did that to their babies or mated wolves to their mates. Louis never received such treatment and never knew it could be so intimate. He felt a huge surge of affection towards the unknown man and had to lead into the man's chest. The Alpha didn't seem to mind as he pulled the Omega into his lap and licked his wounds shut until the boy fell asleep in his arms, unable to keep his eyes open under the influence of the Alpha's smell, warmth and the enzimes that rushed from his wound up to his poor Omega heart that bathed in the affection they had never received.  
Louis had a fleeting thought just before he closed his eyes 'is this the man that will have to execute me?'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like the name Erazmo.   
> thank you all for the kind words, it means the world to me, you don't even know how muchhhh thank youuuuu xxxx

Louis woke up alone. There were blankets and sheets tightly wound up around him yet he still felt the cold, like he always did. His slow blood flow was a problem he will have to deal with eventually.  Everything was soft, the covers he was snuggled in and the warm light that was coming from the huge window with white frames. He didn't have the time to look around last night, being blindfolded making it a difficulty, but the weird feeling, the non threatening atmosphere that was swirling in this unfamiliar space made him feel strange.  
It wasn't as open as the space he was used to while growing up, where there were no walls besides the sky above his head and the dirt digging into his most often bare toes.  
This was a closed space he in most cases ran away from but it brought him comfort in a new, weird way. 

  
He was waiting for the Alpha to make an appearance, he didn't doubt he wouldn't because he could feel the presence of the man radiating from somewhere in the house.  
He'd like to say he's afraid of what the man planned with him, the man he was handed to like a bargaining trophy, but he didn't feel upset. It felt like there was nothing that could affect him anymore.

  
He reckoned he'll have enough time to look around so he decided to seek out the Alpha.

  
To get to the desired destination he had to follow his senses that've always been sharp, too sharp for an Omega. This time it came instinctively and he was sure the Alpha he was nearing could sense him as well, even if he weren't to admit it to himself, being a proud Alpha he probably was. Louis knew it wasn't noble to make assumptions but after having experience with so many Alpha profiles he couldn't control the prejudice. He knew it was a problem and was working on it. But opening your mind to new things when he's been surrounded with the same stale smell of primal habits was difficult, his lungs were't used to the freshness of air that might come with the breeze of this Alpha.  
He passed through many corridors that were lit by the natural light coming through the wide windows on each side. It was like passing through the mirror room at the Versailles.

  
The white door he knocked on were opened two seconds after he gently knocked, trusting the high sensitivity of ears the man behind the door must've possessed.

  
"Louis." The man spoke upon appearing in front of him like a ghost.

  
"Come inside."

  
Louis obliged and stepped into the room that was no different from the rest of the mansion. The Omega already saw a pattern and began to associate certain tones with the porcelain skinned Alpha.  
  
Louis never considered himself to be a conversationalist and a tactician so he opened his mouth immediately, not wanting to prolong the conversation that was bound to happen.

  
"What's the plan, then?" Louis started, raising his eyebrows at the Alpha that was looking through the window with the intensity that was obvious was the result of his obsessive thought process with something that wasn't the view the Alpha has seen a thousand times and has probably become immune to.

  
"I.. I brought you here with a reason." The man spoke.

  
"That reason probably is not to enjoy my company, considering we've never met before." Even though it seems differently was left unsaid.

  
"No, even though that doesn't have to become a habit in our relationship." The Alpha coughed, turning to Louis with a calculated look.

  
"Can I know your name?" Louis asked in shortage of a constructive reply.

  
"Harry."

  
Louis would like to say that the name suited the Alpha but he thought the man looked like an elf from one of the mythical encyclopedias he stocked in his study at his husband's house and thought Erazmo suited the man better.

  
"Nice to meet you, Harry."

  
Show the etiquette, a way to impress.

  
"Do you know why you are here, Louis?"

  
The fact that the man knew Louis' name didn't surprise the Omega.

  
"No." Louis lied. He knew he was here because his husband had to pay off a gambling debt and in lack of any valuable possession, his very Omega, very male husband had to do.

  
"We won't do this in the future, Louis. Our relationship will not be based on lies." The Alpha smiled.

  
Louis never had a problem with lying, he knew it was a defense mechanism for many people and being lied to didn't phase him. It did bother him that the Alpha in front of him recognized a lie immediately. He'll have to step up his game.

  
"Alright."

  
"I've realized I haven't thought through the deal I've made with your husband." Harry chuckled.

  
"Yes, I thought so too." Louis agreed.

  
"What did you plan on doing with an unknown person that you asked for to compensate the debt? I have no money, I cannot pay you off."

  
Harry sighed and sat down next to the window, half turning away from Louis. The light was doing wonders to the natural pulchritude of the man, Louis was impressed.

  
"Am I to be held here until my husband collects the money to pay you?"

  
"That was the plan, yes."

  
"Not a very smart one." Louis chuckled.

  
"And why is that?" The Alpha smiled instead of being offended which made Louis quite hopeful.

  
"My husband will not be in a hurry to get me back. In fact, I might stay here longer than you predicted, if you don't decide to get rid of me sooner."

  
It was only fair to state the facts to the Alpha.

  
"You made a foul deal, you might not ever get your money back."

  
"The money isn't important."

  
"If you say so." Louis moved towards the Alpha and sat at the window next to him.

  
"I don't like people who think they can cross me over. It sends a bad message to anyone I might dispute with in the future." Harry looked at him and smiled.

  
The day was sunny and everything seemed to be hushed, calm, like a scenery from a Jane Austen novel.

  
"Do you take hostages often then?"

  
"Not as often as one would think." The Alpha laughed.

  
"I'm new to this process, what are the rules you set to your prisoners?" Louis asked.

  
"I'm quite new to it too. Up until now I've only had you as a prisoner. And since you're the first one I reckon you ought to have a say in the making of your living plan at my residence." Harry's eyes twinkled, enchanting Louis.

  
"Well, we have to make it good then, I don't want any of my future fellow hostages to hate me for making the rules exclusively to my own benefit."

  
"I would hate to send a message that I am bad at imprisoning people. It would damage my Alpha pride greatly."

  
"I'll try not to do you harm." Louis smiled playfully.

  
"That's very kind of you, you are quite a prisoner."

  
"Hey, I'm lucky, I get to set the bar as low as I want, considering you're as inexperienced at this as I am."

  
"Yes, that is quite fortunate." Harry chuckled, not looking away from Louis which made the smaller man nervous. He wasn't used to being the center of attention, he didn't like looking people in the eye and he didn't care that most thought that was a trait of sneaky people. He didn't like the intensity of someone's stare and that was it.

  
"Okay. First rule? Do I have to be tied up?" The boy wondered.

  
"Only if you want to." The man replied, almost making Louis choke.  
He was never the one to blush and he'll be damned if he blushes now.

  
"We'll get back to that one later." He mumbled trying not to notice the other man's amusement.

  
"Where do I sleep?" Considering he spent the night in the bed of the Alpha, he wondered if that was to become a practice. It would (not) be interesting to have a sudden heat in the middle of the night triggered by the all consuming scent of the sheets.

  
"Where would you like to sleep?"

  
"Well, I am quite fond of dark, damp closets with dirty socks in them."

  
"I'll have to get you dirty socks then."

  
"Great. Speaking of socks, I forgot to pack my overnight bag when the fellas came to pick me up last night, they were quite in a hurry, you know. So, I don't have clothes." The Omega spoke sweetly.

  
"Well, whatever shall we do about that." The Alpha mused.

  
"I do not know. It truly is an unsolvable problem." Louis replied.

  
"You could always walk around without clothes? I have nothing against nudity." Harry smiled wickedly.

  
"That would be wonderful, I reckon you have a lot of Alpha security around, shall we ask them what they think of your suggestion?"

  
"On the other hand, I think I have some clean clothes around that might fit you." Harry replied sourly.

  
"Wonderful. Now, I think all this thinking and planning is tiring me out. Is there a rule to be made about my diet plan?"

  
"Is there a special nutrition schedule you follow?"

  
"Yes, nothing green ever touching my plate and no spicy foods."

  
"We'll see about that." The Alpha smirked.  
This was going to fun, Louis thought.

  
***

  
Louis was never held hostage but was sure that according to some kidnapping manual or whatever, it wasn't supposed to be the way it played out in the Styles household.

  
He hasn't seen Harry in a few days which didn't surprise him one bit, the house was quite big and the Alpha had his duties as the leader of his clan which was one of the most popular in the area. Louis was playing dumb when he asked the Alpha for his name, he knew perfectly well from the moment the man entered the room when he first got there, who he was looking at.

The Styles clan was the one which mostly relied on its reputation and never got into unnecessary fights with any of the neighboring packs, even when a dispute came to be they came out victorious, mostly through diplomatic conduct but they never ran away from a physical fight. It was all calculated and cold, the reason why everyone mostly liked to get out of the way and solve their arguments in peace without dragging the Styles clan into it.

  
Louis never was a part of a pack that large but he and his friends used to come down from the mountains to sneak into the annual pack meetings when the smells couldn't be distinguished, no one knew from which pack anyone came from so they didn't ever bother Louis and his friends. Also, the mountain pack didn't have a traditional wolf smell because of their fey cores.

  
What Louis saw at those meetings made him really sad. He knew there was no way of constructing a Utopian society combining those packs because every single one of them were proud of their ancient roots and amazing abilities that to an objective outsider like the blue eyed Omega weren't different from each other.

At the core of every pack Alpha stood the belief that they are fit to be the leader of the united packs, if that ever came to be. And Louis wasn't easily fooled, he knew that everyone thought about it but found no way of going through with it, which he was very glad about. There shouldn't be a large pack made of smaller packs, they would be a good target for outsider attacks, inner tribulations that are bound to happen when you put 5 former leaders under the rule of another Alpha. Louis thought they weren't faced with a threat big enough yet to make a decision to unite and he was thankful for that.  
  
He never knew what the pack Alpha did during the day. To him, it seemed quite boring to sit at a big desk and write down letters and orders, to go to meetings and never be allowed to let go. It would put too much pressure on him and he would go mad for sure. Of course, he was an Omega but the inability to rule wasn't the reason he could never do it. He wanted to roam free of obligations and people pulling his sleeve, looking at him for advice and guidance.  
He didn't know how it was for Harry, but he pitied the man.

  
"Why?" The Alpha wondered, surprisingly not insulted when Louis expressed his opinion.

  
"I think it's sad that you're obligated to fit the frame of a leader and always be bound by the chains of tradition. I say things looking from my perspective, don't take this the wrong way, maybe you and other pack Alphas like the burden upon your shoulders, to me it just seems sad."

  
Louis was sitting in the garden behind Harry's mansion, tending to the plants the Alpha allowed him to grow. He was used to being in touch with nature, at his husband's pack he was called a healer just because he grew the herbs and used them to tend to wounds and pains, in the mountains he helped his Seer grow them and was taught how to listen to them, smell them and use them. To be robbed of the opportunity of doing something with his hands would be the death of him so he appreciated Harry's favor greatly. The garden was behind the house, at the edge of a forest in Louis which knew every squirrel's name, spending his time mostly there for the past few months he was at the Styles residence.

  
"I've never known a different way of living. It comes like an instinct to me, I assume I would feel useless if I were to spend my days without pulling all the strings and knowing things."

  
Harry stood leaning on the tree as he often did when he came out to visit Louis. Mostly he never let anyone else accompany Louis outside, so the Omega could roam freely, which quite surprised the smaller man, considering the fact that he was a prisoner. But he wasn't about to complain, he rather enjoyed Harry's company.

  
"How different our natures are." Louis chuckled, putting his hands in the ground to make a hole.

  
"There would be no magic of life if there were no differences between people." The Alpha eyed him curiously and Louis shut his eyes firmly before putting the seeds in.

  
It was rather unfortunate, enjoying the Alpha's presence and trusting him completely but still having to hide himself from the man. It wasn't safe for him to speak the words of prayer he always did when planting something, calling out for the gods is frowned upon in the valley as he found out one day when he mentioned Sucellos before a battle his husband went to and the man laughed in his face calling him superstitious. He had to close his eyes firmly every time they shone a particular color because there were only a few times you can blame it on the light.

  
It wasn't his own safety he was worried about, he knew how to deal with the risks that came by talking to the gods and spirits and the sacrifices one had to make. Harry on the other hand might be able to fight of a pack of bears, but he can't fight an invisible force he's not familiar with. Louis might like the man but he wasn't sure how the Alpha presented himself to others, he was an Alpha after all.

  
The difference in his behavior was obvious to Louis since the day one. Harry was a completely different man towards his staff and pack members than he is to Louis. The instinct to socialize didn't come naturally to the Omega since most information he gathered since he arrived was overheard while he was sitting on the top of a tree zeroing in on anyone who passed. It was rude he knew, but the people who he eavesdropped didn't know he was listening so he forgave himself. He was rude and rarely talked to the Styles pack members but the Alpha seemed even worse. On the rare occasions he heard the Alpha talk to anyone it was brief, pissy tone as if he had something stuck between his teeth. Louis didn't know what to think of it.

  
***

  
Louis' dreams were never this intense since he got off the mountains. When he was more in touch with his surroundings, his dreams were... intensified reality in which every color, every air tribulation was visible, all the creatures and plants around him were more real, more like him, he was more like them.  
Lately, it wasn't hushed as before. Lately, a strange presence was lurking in the shadows of his mind, making it less comfortable to seek refuge in. It was starting to breathe down his neck and whisper terrible, terrible things.

  
The day the shadow whispered Harry's name Louis woke up screaming.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

There were times in the past when Louis would face a problem and cry until his mind cleared enough to instinctively find a solution. It was like the mud of his mind was washed away with the early spring rain that was sweet on his tongue and a remedy for his thirsty, sore throat that's been screaming for answers in his dreams. So many nights of freezing cold hurricane like wind penetrating his soul, petrifying him to the core left him shivering for a ray of sunshine that seemed like it will never come. 

He missed the warmth of his home where he could lie under the stars and be hugged by the the grass that caressed his cheek and guarded by the trees that whispered of freedom and smelled of life. Here, with these people, who smelled like stale blood, everything weighted heavy on him. He could never have imagined to be someone who will know information of value that concerned other people. People he started to care about. 

Louis was always bothered by the fact that nothing inside of him didn't make him go back home, nothing told him to run away from the man that called himself Louis' husband. He expected the mountains to call out for him. He stayed up til dawn every day, listening to the whispers the wind carried around him, there were many, ancient languages interwinding, creating a hurried marketplace atmosphere in the air. But not a word was meant for Louis. It seemed like the gods forgot about him. And that's what made him give in. To him, it was  a proof he was abandoned, and it was known that a man abandoned by the gods has wronged them and deserves to live the rest of his life in darkness without the divine guidance. 

It saddened Louis greatly. He was a deeply spiritual being and being left aside made him feel bare in a world where everyone carried pointy weapons. It didn't make him stop praying and practicing, though. He hoped he'll, somehow, earn forgiveness for whatever he did.

Now, he found his stupidness laughable. 

There were so many signs that showed where to go, many voices that whispered why. It never happened before, he never missed a sign, never overheard an instruction. It always happened in between things, while he was walking through the village to do errands for the Seer, a fleeting whisper would tickle his ear, a rebellious ivy would curl around his leg while he was on his way to the lake and would not let him go for hours until he said a prayer and blessed the tree. 

He's heard of busy cities where there is uncomperhendable noise and people who look forward and have no time for observing the way the light reflects in a puddle. He reckoned it was something like his head lately. Everything felt itchy, his skin was on fire most of the time from all the scratching done with his blunt nails that he'd eaten raw. 

If anyone wondered where Styles' prisoner was, they'd have to organize a search party because Louis avoided people like the plague since it seemed like he could hear the hair on them growing, and the beat of their hearts that made him go insane. 

Harry wasn't present most of the time due to unavoidable business he had to tend to, god knows where, which made Louis ever so crazy. When he was informed of Harry's departure it took him two seconds to start crying. It was starting to worry him greatly. Being that sensitive was never his cup of tea. It seemed like he was being a typical recently married whiny Omega that mourned their Alpha as if the  Alpha died. Which Harry didn't. Because Louis sent his friendly pet bird to follow him. It wasn't his proudest moment, he did value privacy, but seeing it for himself through the bird's eyes and fainting after it was worth it. Louis had only once watched the Seer transcend and that was because he was a nosy little prat that wanted to see how it worked. He's heard stories from the people in the village of all the feats the Seer had done but he needed proof. 

It was quite boring to watch if he were honest. Lasted for a few seconds, the Seer sat on the ground and looked at the wall, unmoving. nothing had changed besides the eyes, which he was used to because, apparently it was the life philosophy, you have to sacrifice your sight to wield the power you summon. No harm done, since the Seer was close to blindness anyway. Now, come to think of it, it migh've been from all the transcending, Louis thought. 

For him, it took much more to, firstly, convince the bird to lend its body to him, and then to do the transcending. Apparently, there was more to it than just rolling your eyes, who would've thought.

The process had hurt a little bit the first time, after that, it was much easier.

He wasn't proud of the fact that he possessed the body of a bird to stalk the Alpha more than once.

Louis really thought Harry would just be sitting in a pub with his friends from another pack, or shower, which he liked to believe he would've taken like a gentleman, like the previous time.

But the curious surroundings of Harry surprised Louis greatly. Even though he didn't like to brag about his abilities, it surprised even him when he felt the discomfort upon seeing Harry exactly where he least expected him to be.

In Louis' home.

Harry was up in the hills.

And didn't take Louis with him, which he wasn't mad about, no, sir.

But more importantly, he was standing in the center of the summoning circle, reading words from a paper. It was the standard summoning spell Louis had heard many times and could recite in his sleep but it was obvious Harry was unfamiliar with it because some words that were meant to be spoken with a harsh accent he spoke more softly. It didn't matter much, but Louis liked his prayers done properly. 

More importantly, he liked them trusted to people who knew their value and power. 

No matter how strongly his wolf reacted to Harry's, his fae origins were sour faced. Harry wasn't experienced in what he was doing, it was obvious.

Louis had been practicing by himself since he was forced into the valley but before that he had been with a Seer that was older than every tree in the forest.

Harry's face was straight as the circle vibrated and a figure unknown to Louis appeared. The Omega had to give the Alpha's stone face some recognition, not everyone can bear the summoning process without feeling the urge to vomit.

"Thank you for summoning me, I've been bored out of my mind." a female voice spoke.

"You're very welcome, darling." Harry rasped.

The woman laughed a pretty laugh that suited the fresh spring air around them.

"I reckon you've been busy with the task?" she stepped forward, allowing Louis to see her face up from the branch.

"Not really, it's not taking up much of my time. I even had enough time to write a journal." the Alpha chuckled, crashing the stone surface off his face.

The woman was fair and beautiful. Her skin was unhealthly pale, almost light green. She had large scars on each cheek and eyes that were covered with a marble white cataract. Her hair was reaching her shoulders, as golden as the sun. She was a weirdly beautiful sight.

"Do not underestimate the value of the task, Harry." 

That was the first time Louis heard someone call the Alpha by his first name, besides himself.

"Trust me, I know the value." Harry smiled softly. "I just feel things will go according to plan, if we let them flow naturally.

Part of the plan is accomplished, after all. What comes next shouldn't be too difficult. Even though I don't think I should do it."

The woman chuckled wickedly, "Why not? You are a fine diplomat."

"Yes, but this is a task I'm not up to."

"Oh darling, we all must make sacrifices. Act like an Alpha and take the lift. I doubt it'll end fatally."

"Hm.. you think so because you've been trapped in your little dimension and not in my pack, thank the gods."

She started towards a small rock laughing loudly.

"Now that's not a nice thing to say. I think we would have loads of fun together. I hear you're not much fun anyway."

"I don't even want to discuss the matters of my pack with you."

"Ah, what's with the sour face? It's alright, you have time to gather the courage... Alpha."

Harry growled, making Louis' little bird heard drum in his chest. 

"I came here to inform you so you can take the report further. Not to be instructed what to do with my gender status, Diana."

_Diana._

"Dont say my name out loud, you idiot!" the woman, Diana's, eyes flashed.

"Why not, you've said mine."

"You know why, don't act like a fool. We are not the same."

Her attitude brought a change in the air, Louis could feel it. The bird he inhabited wanted him out because of the sudden surge of cold energy Louis could feel in every fiber of his being.

She flinched, looking around with her white orbs that chilled Louis' brain.

"Do the task quietly and do not summon me until it is over. There are things more powerful than you, Styles and you will not know how to deal with them unless you man up and do as you're told, no matter how much it hurts your Alpha pride."

"I do not care about my pride being hurt. There are things more important-"

The change in their tone brought Louis great discomfort, now, more than ever he felt as if he was intruding and had to leave. The bird was getting restless and he wasn't at ease himself. He leapt, without paying attention to Harry or the woman, just as something like a raindrop fell upon his bird forehead, as heavy as a bullet. It disoriented him, he wanted to call out for help but he assumed it was only shrieks that were coming out of the bird's beak as he lost consciousness, just after a large black bird, with eyes more terryfying than anything Louis has witnessed, flew over him.

*

Harry heard a faint thump but didn't pay much attention to it since he was standing in a forest where many similar sounds were heard all the time.

"Harry." Diana spoke, eyes wide, hurrying towards a place near a large, branchy tree. She crouched down and touched something in the grass.

The Alpha approached to see her trembling hands holding a white raven with a single black feather, its eyes open, if it were human, he would say, wide open in fear.

"Harry." she repeated.

"What is it?" he asked, soaking in her anxiety. Something did stir in his chest.

"Leave. Now. Go to Louis." she stood up, wildly looking around, holding the bird in her arms as if it would fly away.

"What?" 

"Go to him! Now!" Diana took a deep breath and stroked the dead bird. "He might be in danger, I'm not sure. A whitened raven is a bad omen."

In Harry's mind, Louis in danger just didn't sit well. He didn't like the thought, at all.

"A whitened raven? What's that got to do with Louis?"

She sighed and hurried towards the center of the circle, bird in hand.

"This animal was a normal, regular, black raven. There are few reasons why it would turn white, and one of them has to do with Louis. Go. Now."

She disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Harry had no other option but to follow her advice. He hurried towards Louis, wishing he could fly the distance.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont yell at me for not posting. I HAVE A PLAN FOR THIS.  
> Hmu on tumblr  
> wis3red ♡

_"You're a curious little thing..." a voice spoke somewhere in the darkness that surrounded Louis._

_"Very curious." it chuckled._

_"Do you know how much trouble I've gone through to get to you? You are as guarded as the Northern wind."_

_No matter how soft spoken the character was, Louis felt like he shouldn't reply. Not as if he could, anyway. Even if he had to run, he thought he couldn't. Completely imobile. Powerless to save himself, or ask for help. Even though he didn't know whom to ask._

_His state reminded him of stories of sleep paralysis._

_He'd never experienced it, but he knew he shouldn't panic. If there was anything around him besides the cruel darkness he would've observed as much as possible to orientate. But since that wasn't the case, all he could do was focus on his breathing and be ready for defense if the darkness were to attack._

_"I wish I could hear you speak... You seem like someone who has a lot to say despite the young age." it seemed to be closing in on him from every side, it took every ounce of Louis' willpower not to give in to the softness of the voice. It seemed so soothing._

_"But I've heard you keep to yourself." closer._

_"That you rarely speak to humans. Is it not better that way? To be left alone with your thoughts? It's much more useful to listen rather than speak. Even listening to them gets tiring, doesn't it?"_

_Something as light as a feather brushed by his forehead. Louis shuddered._

_"You bare wisdom that is not typical for your kind, Wolf."_

_Louis laughed even though it couldn't be heard. There it was. A clue._

_"But do not think you can outsmart me. Keep to yourself and I could help you get out of the trap you've been put in."_

_He couldn't descipher whether the creature, because it had to be a creature, it was easier for Louis to connect the dotts if there were a face to put to a voice, it was easier to defend against something solid rather than abstract, whether it spoke the truth._

_He didn't feel trapped. Except now._

_"You need to realize there will always be a side of the story you can't see. And I advise you to open your eyes wide, you'll be sorry if you wake up one day and find out you've wronged one side."_

_Then something stroked his hair, gently and a noise of a whip snapping and a blinding light shined and then the nightmares began._

 

_He was looking at a warm ceiling. There was a circular window at the center of it. The sun was shining softly, too softly for it to be anything besides morning. He couldn't see anything besides the ceiling and the bed sides he was lying in. There was a canopy on the sides of his bed lightly swaying from the circulation of the air that was coming from an unknown source. The atmosphere was so soothing Louis wanted to freeze this moment and hide with this feeling in his pocket._

_A minute, an hour, passed. He couldn't tell, it was too much of a bother to count and  besides that, it seemed like his brain couldn't focus on counting, couldn't focus on anything really. He was dozing off, constantly in a dream like state. It was the most pleasant state of mind he has ever been in._

_Until he heard a noise, felt a presence in the room, he completely forgot that he was occupying a space in time and everything that's been going on. He only selfishly focused on the serene feeling and nothing else. The sound of someone arguing silently, as if they were hiding from someone. A deep sigh from one part, then hurried whispering._

_'NO!' a female voice yelled, sounding broken. It hit Louis very deep. He hasn't cried in a long, long time. But that sound, like a thousand knives cut into his flesh. He let out a sob he couldn't control._

_He was terrified they'll hear him but couldn't control the sobs, after a few moments it felt like he was screaming even though he couldn't hear the screaming, but the feeling of having no air due to crying was overwhelming and he was sure he'll be heard._

_His eyes were firmly shut as he cried and waited for the couple to notice his sobs._

_'Shhh, shhh, darling... It's alright.' someone spoke above him and he opened his eyes, almost as quick as he felt he was being lifted from the bed. It was a feeling he couldn't remember last time happened. Last time someone took him into their arms and cuddled was when he was six years old and couldn't fly over a tree so he ran into it and his older brother, Asa, comforted him saying that not even Louis can do everything. He'll never be able to fly. It was the most devastating thing he's heard to this day._

_'It's alright, baby, mommy didn't mean to shout.'_

_Mommy._

_'I've scared him.' her voice was breaking with pressure that wasn't just from the fact that she yelled and made Louis cry._

_Louis felt soothed, even though in his mind, he was shocked, really. But the sobs have subdued and his tear clouded sight was clearing into a sight he felt painful familiarity with. A face of a woman with the softest lining and the deepest eyes. Has he ever touched her hair? It seemed to soft. He reached out and the woman laughed through the tears. He couldn't resist laughing as well. There was something that made him want to jump with happiness when he saw her smile._

_She looked deeply at him then desperately looked up at the person she was arguing before._

_'I can't do it Nathaniel.'_

_Louis' heart started beating faster when he felt someone approaching._

_'You must.'  the man, Nathaniel, spoke. He was positioned above Louis' head and no matter how much Louis turned around he couldn't get a decent view of the man._

_'Why? Why can't he stay with me? I've been hiding it for so many years, I can teach him.' the woman pleaded._

_'It can't last forever, Ursa. You have to realize that his situation is not the same as yours. Their existence has been foretold many years ago and that itself is their greatest threat.'_

_Louis felt uncomfortable. Being in a position where your own existence puts you in danger unsettled him. He wouldn't wish it upon anyone._

_'You can't take the children and sacrifice them for the greater good!'_

_'You're biased.'_

_'As should you be!' she gripped Louis firmer, as if the man would rip him from her arms and smash against the wall._

_Nathaniel stayed silent for a few seconds, Louis couldn't see anything, and his nosy nature was boiling with frustration._

_'Why should I?' he spoke with a tone that made Louis want to hide. It was the tone he only heard once in his life and it was when Harry found out a man from his security has been sniffing Louis and Louis refused to tell him who it was because the man hadn't done anything wrong. Louis  was a new face and the man had been curious. Also, he was a prisoner and naturally, the man thought he didn't have to give him a special treatment._

_'You... They're children... Do you need a special reason to feel empathy? You're an Alpha, you ought to feel protective over the week.'_

_The woman was shaken, Louis could feel her arms trembling. He wanted to help. It was weird seeing her upset. Unnatural._

_He lifted his arms instinctively and touched her face, looking for a smile on her cheeks. There was a soft yellow spark that came out of his palms and he laughed, which sounded more like a growl. It was something he did since he could remember. It was an energy float that was useful when someone was feeling sad. Louis was magnetic when it came to emotions and rather disliked absorbing negative energy if he didn't have to. Maybe that's why he mostly stayed away from crowds and climbed trees. There was only the feeling of freedom up there._

_'My brother used to laugh like that when he was a child.' Nathaniel spoke._

_Louis tilted his head as Ursa moved him on her hip. Now, finally he could see the man._

_Nathaniel was an Alpha. He had piercing eyes, blue and pale. He was frowning more than necessary. There was something pulsing around him, a shield like air circulation Louis could easily see. Louis laughed. He'd seen that many times before. It was a shield, an actual shield. Many people set it up unconsciously and it's invisible, of course. He liked poking at it, even though the core of someone can be fragile sometimes._

_Waving through the shield required stretching from Ursa's arms but he knew she'll hold him._

_It was funny how Nathaniel flinched. Both Louis and Ursa laughed._

_'What... What is he doing?' the Alpha sounded uncertain._

_'He's trying to crack through your shield.' Ursa sighed._

_'A shield? I don't have a shield.' Nathaniel defended._

_'If a one year old can see one, then you must have it, Nathaniel.'_

_'Why is he doing that?' the Alpha crossed his arms and almost growled at Louis which made Louis' chest bubble with anger so he growled back._

_There was a silence where Ursa stood rigid again and Nathaniel's eyes were wide open in shock._

_'He's an Omega.' Nathaniel stated. Ursa looked tired._

_'He's your son, Nathaniel.'_

_\-----_

  _'Let him go.'_

_Ursa sobbed, holding Louis tight to her chest as if she wanted to hide him into her ribcage._

_'Ursa, the spell must be casted.'_

_'I know! Just... Let me say goodbye to my son, for heaven's sake.' she spat, 'not even you can be so cruel to ask of me to leave him like an orphan without giving him at least a little piece of my heart so he can know he was once loved.'_

_The Alpha seemed like he would burst a vein, but held himself. It was a huge disrespect towards him as a leader and a dominant, but he knew how to control himself._

_'He's my son too.'_

_His voice was flat, no one could say there was a hidden emotion behind it._

_'He's a fae.'_

_Ezra, his companion spoke with resent, as if he blamed the child for having the dirty blood in his veins._

_'Doesn't make him any less of a wolf.'_

_Ezra bit his tongue, it was obvious he had things to say, but knew that voicing his opinion was clear disrespect towards his Alpha._

_Ursa spoke silently into the child's hair, praying, while the two watched. One with disgust, other with uncertainty._

_'Lahk umbe tru daval kaa sopor oda lux fae ghul... trekka uma naetur dikt du... lahk aman traa..'_

_It was hurried but effective. Her eyes shone golden, and the wind stopped. The child's eyes shone as well and all the other children started crying._

_Three of them moved from the hill and the children were gone from the sight._

_Ursa turned towards the trees and put a hand on the nearest one, murmuring._

_She was ghostly pale, her eyes were stone like, void of emotion one would expect to see._

_'I have done my part. Do not seek me out again.'_

_She left in a blink of an eye._

_Nathaniel stood staring at the spot she occupied a second ago and his body laxed. He growled, raw and uncontrolled, the leaves trembled._

_The wind started blowing again. It was done._

_\---_

Louis never dreamed. It was a curse, he believed. He'd heard the stories of the most amazing dreams his friends dreamt. The unbelievable worlds they visited and the creatures only you can see in a dream.

Louis didn't mind not seeing monsters and the rich world of the dreams. He only wanted to dream so he could fly.

\---

What had possessed him to do it? It was way too dangerous. It was always dangerous, and it ways ended almost fataly. But he'd done it. Three times he had possessed a bird, and every time he had almost died. What from the shock and the unprotected state he was in while flying, what from the firm grip of his Seer that wanted to strangle him every time he tried.

There were few rules in his home land, few restrictions. One of the most important for Louis was - do not try to fly.

Magic was something Louis was born into, it was as normal for him as seeing a stone on the ground. But even the stone resided on the ground by the law of gravitation. There were laws of magic and there were Laws of Magic Written Especially for Louis.  

If the stone broke the law, it would float. If Louis broke the law, he would die.

\---

"Is there anything you can do?" a male voice spoke.

"We'll just have to wait for him to wake up. There is nothing I can do." another voice replied.

"We've been waiting long enough! What's wrong with him?" this time, the statement held a warning.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with him from medical point of view. His vitals are regular, he hasn't been losing weight, we made sure of that. It's as if he's sleeping." 

Pacing. 

Someone breathing agressively above him.

Pacing.

"Sleeping for three days?"

Silence.

"It seems so." 

Sigh.

"Look, Harry, I can't do anything else for him as a doctor. If he doesn't awake, we could take him to the hospital and do a scan, but you already refused that. Be patient."

Harry. It was Harry. How did Louis not recognize his smell? It was faint, now when he focused and paid attention only to that. It was masked with something, sweat and drowsiness. He can remember that from the day when Harry came home one day after a few unslept nights of hunting an intruder in their lands that turned out to be a lost rebel from a neighbour pack. 

The door clicked as someone, persumably the doctor, left. 

Louis couldn't feel Harry next to him but he knew the Alpha was in the room. Probably staring through a window like a worried president whose country has been attacked.

Louis wanted to open his eyes and say something. He wanted to at least raise his hand and wave the Alpha over, but he couldn't. And that scared him. It felt like there was lead in his bones and the only thing that worked like a racing car was his mind telling his body to stop being ridiculous and move. But it wouldn't listen and the Omega wanted to cry with frustration and fear. 

Three days they said. Was he dying? 

But, he never flew, how could he die? He didn't want to die, not yet. He hadn't flew. 

"Louis?" Harry hurried towards him and thumped next to his bed.

Louis wanted to answer, he really did. He gritted his teeth hard enough to crack but nothing happened except he started sweating all over his body. And eyes. He let out a tear of frustration that couldn't be mistaken for sweat. That Harry couldn't mistake for anything else than what it is.

"Darling..." the Alpha sighed and wiped his cheeks. 

"It's alright, it's alright. Don't be afraid, I'm here." 

It made him feel weird, the comforting words of the Alpha and the strokes on his hair. He wondered how greasy his hair was and how badly it smelled from his mouth. If he had really been asleep for three days, his beard must've grown as well. Was he in his clothes from three days ago? He wore jeans three days ago, those weren't comfortable.

"Relax, darling. Wake when you're ready, I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere." 

How contradictory from the words he said to the doctor a few minutes ago. The Alpha could just not make up his mind.

Harry's skin on his cheek seemed dry.

"You're safe."

Was he really? 

**Author's Note:**

> Please babes type in some letters in order to encourage me to do smth with my life  
> Love y'all ♡♡♡♡


End file.
